This invention relates to latching arrangements for vehicle enclosures and more particularly to a vehicle tailgate latch and handle mechanism.
The prior known tailgate latching mechanisms, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,911,247 to Corbin issued Nov. 3, 1969, 3,336,070 to Jackson issued Jan. 7, 1965, 3,612,601 to Himka et al issued Oct. 12, 1971, and 4,157,844 to Sarosy et al issued June 12, 1979, require an extensive number of component parts thus increasing their weight and cost. Among the parts are T-shaped levers, bellcrank levers etc. operated by handles to longitudinally move control rods via pivotal connection with the tailgate latches. It has become an ever increasing concern to simplify vehicle door latch mechanisms to minimize the number of moving parts thereby reducing weight, cost and assembly time.